Helado
by SPKBLUE
Summary: Scully no estaba en la oficina, así que cuando nos disponíamos a salir, ella llegó como un huracán, literalmente. Entró a la oficina invadiéndolo todo, cada molécula de aire que estaba en la habitación se impregnó de ella. No es que estuviera del todo acostumbrado, pero...


*************************

No es que no haya querido darme cuenta, lo cierto es que he tratado los últimos dos meses, de ignorar 'el hecho'. Scully es una mujer, y vengo a darme cuenta cuando otro es quien lo descubre y me lo hace notar, como hace diez semanas en que Daryl vino de sorpresa a la oficina y conoció a Scully…

Un '¡Que tal!' muy efusivo, seguido de un abrazo fue el comienzo. Scully no estaba en la oficina, así que cuando nos disponíamos a salir, ella llegó como un huracán, literalmente. Entró a la oficina invadiéndolo todo, cada molécula de aire que estaba en la habitación se impregnó de ella. No es que estuviera del todo acostumbrado, pero Daryl quedó impactado como yo la primera vez que presencié algo así. Ella ni siquiera había notado la presencia de mi amigo, dudo que notara la mía, y fue cuando empezó su diatriba sobre el caso al que había asistido esa mañana, dando detalles de más para alguien poco acostumbrado a su lenguaje médico. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que Daryl quede asombrado de ella. Yo lo noté de inmediato, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo supe así de golpe, igual como si el huracán Scully me hubiera invadido por primera vez.

\- No encuentro el de chocolate con galletas…  
\- En la siguiente estantería.  
\- Gracias.

Y cojo el helado, dirigiéndome a la cajera le pago y me retiro del lugar, subo al auto y me dirijo a la casa de Scully.

En el camino, pasando por la avenida principal no puedo evitar fijarme en aquella cafetería donde los ví por primera vez.

Hacía frío ese día, Scully había estado sola toda la tarde en la oficina, yo tuve que ir con Frohike a conseguir cierta información, algo que a Scully no le había hecho la más mínima gracia, pero igual fui. Supongo que lo que vino después me lo merecía. Cuando llegué a la oficina encontré una nota muy escueta: 'Nos vemos mañana'. Y eso fue todo: no motivos, no razones. Supuse que la parte rebelde de Scully había aflorado producto de mi actitud, decidí darle espacio para que se le pasara el enojo, no llamarla para pedirle explicaciones, ni nada parecido. Así que sin Scully en la oficina, y siendo las siete de la tarde, decidí marcharme, no tenía más motivos para seguir ahí.

Y ahí estaba el tráfico impasible de final de la tarde. La avenida principal parecía una exhibición de autos, que lo único que sabían hacer era tocar el claxon sin parar. Y así sucedió: yo, intentando distraerme de todo el ruido, miré hacia la puerta de aquella cafetería que estaba justo frente a mí. Al parecer, Scully había decidido no ir a su casa o visitar a su madre. Quizá le había apetecido un café y me sonreí por pensar que todo siempre resultase tan predecible en mi compañera. Pero sólo fue un momento de retraso entre ojo y mente, una idea que no logré captar de inmediato a pesar de haberla visto. Con ella iba un hombre y aunque no parecía nada más que un acompañante, no pude evitar ver la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en los ojos de ella y en cómo él le sonreía abiertamente, en una clara señal de galanteo. Scully era mujer, una mujer muy atractiva, con hombres siempre tratando de ganarse algo más que un levantamiento de cejas. Recién esa tarde lo comprendí.

El claxon sonó fuerte, mis oídos comenzaron a silbar y creo que el monóxido del tráfico comenzó a afectarme más de lo debido cuando tuve a bien pisar el acelerador y salir de allí. La consecuencia fue que casi choco el auto. Frené a tiempo, pero sólo para ver por el retrovisor que ambos iban caminando en dirección contraria y ni se habían percatado que a cincuenta metros de ellos casi ocurre un accidente.

La cafetería sigue abierta, me pregunto que habrán tomado aquella vez, sobre que tema habrá girado la conversación, si salieron a esa hora porque a Scully le resultó aburrido y decidió terminar la 'cita' así de repente, tan pronto como empezó. Tomo el desvío hacia la autopista, a ver si llego antes de que estos helados se derritan. Las luces de los autos casi me hipnotizan y por poco no oigo el repique del teléfono que descansa en el asiento del copiloto. Lo cojo y miro quién es antes de responder.

\- Mulder… -contesto el teléfono, mientras Scully me observa desde el asiento de en frente-. Scully, es para ti… -y le paso el teléfono, ella sólo me mira extrañada y atiende la llamada.

Lo siguiente que oigo es un 'Está bien', 'Si, como no', 'Okay', 'Esta noche está bien' y 'Nos vemos'. Demasiada información para mi gusto. Me pongo de pie y voy hacia el fondo de la oficina. Por alguna razón, el proyector parece más importante en ese momento y me dedico a cargarlo de diapositivas, con tal de evitar la mirada de ella. Pero ella no me mira, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?, ella no sabe que la vi ayer saliendo de esa cafetería a cinco calles de aquí. Pero sigue medio enfadada conmigo y creo que cualquier comentario al respecto podría poner en peligro mi integridad, entonces trato de concentrarme en las diapositivas.

\- Así que… así que tú saldrás esta noche.

Que piense algo no significa que deba decirlo, pero eso a mi boca nadie se lo ha comunicado, tengo problemas de sincronización, incluso con mis manos, cuando cojo una de las diapositivas y la aprieto tan fuerte que la termino estropeando, sobre todo después de oír ese 'Sí', tan afirmativo de mi compañera. Y mi boca sigue sin darse por enterada y sobreviene con preguntas tales como…

\- Con Daryl… ¿Tienes una cita con Daryl?...  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que es con Daryl?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido, lo primero que pienso es en decir que porque los he visto salir ayer de una cafetería, pero esta vez controlo un poco más mi respiración y doy la respuesta más lógica en este caso.

\- Yo contesté el teléfono, reconocí su voz. –vaya mentira que termino por decir, y aunque haya reconocido su voz, él había hecho lo imposible porque no fuera así.

\- Es un tipo agradable.

¿Agradable?

\- Si es agradable… así es Daryl. –creo que en el momento en que termino de pronunciar esta sentencia estoy un poco más verde de lo normal para estos casos. O es eso o Scully se ha dado cuenta de la pobre diapositiva que se pierde dentro de mi puño. Me excuso y salgo de la oficina sin poder aguantar más.

Las citas se sucedieron casi a diario durante las dos primeras semanas. Ella venía más radiante e incluso estaba más permisiva conmigo. Y aunque mi humor no era de los mejores, llegué a hacerme la idea de que Scully tenía citas y de que estas no tenían porque afectarme, después de todo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo y este sentimiento de territorialidad sólo es debido a la cercanía que tenemos, una simple amistad, nada más.

En el teléfono marca 'Daryl Hanson' y me pienso un par de veces antes de contestar, con esta ya son tres días que sigue llamándome para saber de Scully.

\- Mulder…  
\- Hola Mulder, soy Daryl… pero eso ya lo debes saber…  
\- Daryl, ya te expliqué…-pero él me corta, no quiere oírme, sólo quiere que alguien lo escuche, ya que mi compañera no quiere hacerlo.

Daryl siempre fue un buen chico, de esos que las muchachas siempre quieren llevar a casa porque les agradan a las madres e incluso a los hermanos mayores. Un chico que se hace querer, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero esta vez no sé muy bien cual fue el error de este muchacho, porque así como todo empezó, todo terminó…

Las cosas entre ellos iban de maravillas, en palabras de Daryl, que no se cansaba de agradecerme que le haya presentado a mi compañera. La relación, si bien había empezado muy rápido, marchaba bien. Daryl iba en ocasiones a la hora de almuerzo y salían juntos. Un par de veces fui con ellos, pero para la tercera vez había llegado a la conclusión de que no era saludable para mi verlos juntos por tanto tiempo, así que empecé a inventar excusas para no ir. Scully no tardó en descubrirme y confrontarme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Mulder?  
\- Creo que ambos necesitan espacio… -ni yo me creía ese cuento-, así que… eso es todo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? –era obvio que ella no lo creía tampoco, pero no tenía razones para pensar en otra cosa.  
\- ¿Crees que hay algo escondido?  
\- No, sólo que últimamente has estado demasiado… quieto.  
\- Es por esta auditoría, en realidad necesito terminar este informe.  
\- Entonces, si es así… nos vemos más tarde…  
\- Nos vemos Scully.  
\- Y Mulder, almuerza algo… -dice mientras coge su abrigo y sale al encuentro de Daryl, que la espera en el estacionamiento, como todos los miércoles a la hora de almuerzo.

Luego se sucedieron otros hechos que me fueron más difíciles de asumir. Eran las tres de la madrugada, mi insomnio era recurrente como siempre, pero desde que Scully y Daryl empezaron a salir, yo fui dejando atrás la costumbre de llamarla a estas horas. No sé exactamente por qué, pero era mas fácil para mi torturarme tirado en mi sofá esperando que ella me llame, ya que yo no lo hacía. Después de todo, había tomado muy bien su relación, merecía aunque sea el premio de su llamada alguna noche. Pero para aquella noche, se me hacía imposible pasar otra madrugada sin oír su voz, al menos era algo que me quedaba de ella. Daryl me había quitado los almuerzos y los acompañamientos a casa después del trabajo o mejor, quedarme con ella en la oficina hasta bien entrada la noche.

Van tres timbradas y no coge el teléfono. Pero luego oigo algo…

\- ¿Diga?  
\- Emmm… creo que me he equivocado, quiero comunicarme con Dana Scully… -digo tanteando, suplicando por haberme equivocado de número al marcar.  
\- Sí, un momento… -y se oyen voces de fondo, un hombre dice con voz apagada 'es para ti' y la mujer responde 'de seguro es Mulder' y él repite incrédulo '¿Mulder?'  
\- Mulder, ojalá sea algo importante…-dice ella con una voz profunda que me destempla los oídos y otros sentidos.  
\- Si, emm… lamento molestarte… -y tardo darme cuenta de que no soy yo él que oye esa voz de primera mano- … lo siento, no quería molestarte, no sabía que…  
\- Olvídalo Mulder, ¿Estás bien?  
\- Insomnio. –alcanzo a decir.

En la autopista las luces siguen bailando a gran velocidad y mi mente las iguala, recordar todo eso es un poco doloroso, pero Daryl debe sentirse peor, ya probó el sabor del pecado y es difícil para él asumir que lo ha perdido todo. No me alegro con su pérdida, pero por sobre todo tampoco me entristezco.

\- Sólo dile que quiero hablar con ella, explicarle como fueron las cosas…  
\- Daryl, óyeme bien… no puedo inmiscuirme en esto, ya estoy bastante comprometido, ella necesita tiempo, cuando decida hablar contigo, lo hará.  
\- Fox, eres un gran amigo. –dice finalmente, antes de colgar.

Y yo, desde mi auto, vislumbro el edificio de Scully. Aparco y me bajo junto con las bolsas donde reposan los helados. Tres días de duelo son demasiado y el primer fin de semana solo es el peor. Lo sé, por que yo llevo diez semanas así y tardé dos días en darme cuenta de que esto realmente había afectado a mi compañera.

No sé exactamente que pasó, y la verdad, prefiero no saberlo. Daryl es un gran chico, pero tenía una debilidad y supongo que su tiempo límite venció. En el momento en que me di cuenta de todo eso, quise salir y romperle la cara. Scully está realmente herida, esta relación había significado un momento de normalidad en su vida y noté que lo estaba disfrutando y fue por esa simple razón que no quise entrometerme entre ellos, aunque eso acarreó más dolor del que ya sentía. Ella era y es mi prioridad, y estoy dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio por ella, incluso hacerme a un lado si ella me lo pidiese. Gracias al cielo que no lo hizo, muy al contrario de lo que suele ser el predecible comportamiento de mi compañera, esta vez cuando le pregunté si estaba bien, no me respondió, a cambio me ofreció la mas triste de las miradas, quizás era algo más, y permitió que la consolase.

Toco su puerta y logro oír la leve música que emana de su departamento. Al abrir, descubro un rostro más que herido, quizás me haya confundido al juzgar antes, es más decepción lo que veo en su mirada, pero no es por mí, es por él, por la vida que pensó podría tener, la normalidad que tuvo y perdió y por lo poco que le duró esa pequeña alegría.

Yo no sé como remediar esto. A cambio le doy un fuerte abrazo y le prometo ser su guardián por siempre.

\- En serio Scully, puedo ir a romperle la cara si tan solo me lo pides. –se deshace del abrazo y me ofrece una mirada de censura.  
\- ¿Es helado lo que traes ahí? –pregunta y su mirada ya no es para mí, es para la bolsa que traigo en la mano izquierda.  
\- Pensé que lo necesitarías, el chocolate, ya sabes… tiene eso que… -intento decir algo científico sobre los poderes curativos del chocolate, pero la verdad es que no sé que tiene- …eso que cura las penas, ¿creo?  
\- Dame eso. –y me quita la bolsa de mi mano.  
\- Traje dos potes.  
\- Bien, -dice ella- por que no pienso compartir el mío.

Y se va a la cocina a traer un par de cucharas mientras me acomodo en el sofá imaginándome que esta noche será realmente larga. Y que a pesar de lo que sienta por ella o lo que su relación haya descubierto en mí, debo comportarme como un buen amigo, porque es lo que necesita en estos momentos. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en un 'nosotros' en el futuro, después de todo, antes de esto ni siquiera lo había considerado. Eso es algo que tengo que agradecerle a Daryl.

\- - FIN - -


End file.
